ikpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: Intermission 2
The IKP prepares to leave everything they know behind. Also, they bond with an adorable new friend! basic plot summary Story in-depth plot summary Locations The Meta-Magical Scholar's Base See Chapter 2: The Scholar's Society for a general description of the MMSS base or the observatory. During Intermission 2, the IKP further explored the MMSS base. Notable locations include the central building, archival tower, residence block, residence tower, forge, and forge's alley. Central Building Playfully referred to as "the coop" by members of the MMSS, the central building is a multi-level structure connected to the archival tower. It is the largest of the buildings which make up the Society's compound. The central building contains several personal studies, as well as communal research and lounge spaces. The observatory, dubbed "the lab" by Lazlow and Fernwei, is located on the first floor. The mess hall and kitchen are also found in the central building, making it a frequent haunt for MMSS denizens to get "cooped" up in. Archival Tower The archival tower is a tall structure accessible via the central building. Here, the MMSS records their work, accumulates the many tomes required for their research, and stores various paperwork. Most of the floors in the archival tower resemble a library, with towering bookshelves and sturdy, wooden tables available for on-the-spot research. The feared and venerated Payroll resides at the top of the tower. Residence Block The residence block is the space where multiple MMSS members can live together in apartments. Each floor contains multiple separate bedrooms, and each floor shares a communal area in an adjacent tower. Residents are provided with complementary Fantasy IKEA furniture, though they have to assemble it themselves. The IKP share a floor in the residence block. Residence Tower The residence tower is another living option for MMSS members who want to live on-base. In contrast to the residence block, the tower is dedicated to solo-living, as each floor of the tower has been converted into an all-purpose living space for one person. Typically, senior MMSS members live in the tower. Courtyard The courtyard is a green space nestled between the central building, residences, and mountainside. It is built around a cobblestone hexagon. Surrounding this area are several conifer trees and topiary bushes, along with more unusual flora which has been imported by MMSS members interested in botany. Around the courtyard are a few benches and picnic tables, which are seldom used because of the chilly temperatures up in the mountains. Forge The forge is a space for MMSS members to test out their research through the creation of magical artifacts. It is a medium-sized, semi-open building located beside the central building. There is, in the centre, a massive forge and chimney. Around the forge are several workstations for MMSS members to physically and magically shape their creations. The forge is kept lit at all hours, as MMSS members use it to continually tweak their creations. Various tools, both mundane and magical, hang from the walls and ceiling. Forge's Alley Outside the forge and its stiffing heat is forge's alley, a space dominated by different stalls for MMSS members to display their creations—and facilitate the buying and trading of these items. Though regular merchants are not allowed access to—or knowledge of—the Society, several members dedicate their time towards amassing useful items and selling them to their compatriots and the outside world. In contrast to many of the MMSS' spaces, the alley is a bright and boisterous place. New NPCs No notable NPCs are introduced during Intermission 2. Items MMSS Field Research Journal (x4). A large, magical tome enchanted by Lazlow. The leather binding is emblazoned across the front with the emblem of the MMSS, which is a simple Spirograph made up of three ovoids. Lazlow gifts one to each of the members of the IKP; the journals automatically record data about whatever plane the user is in. Stone of Very Far Speech (x4). A green, tear-drop shaped opalescent stone. The outline of a fern has been carved onto the face, and it hangs on a simple leather string. Fernwei gifts one to each of the members of the IKP; she enchanted them to work across different planes of existence. They have been attuned to the frequency of Fernwei and Lazlow's stones. Selune's Talisman. A smooth shard of sea glass, carefully etched with the symbol of Selune (a pair of eyes surrounded by seven stars). Each shard has been strung with a short length of twine, as if it could be attached to a bag or charm bracelet. Planchette sends the talismans to Nyx in a letter, who then shares them with Faetra, Callus, and Krumgrum. Rabba's Resilience. A bundle of 5 baked treats. Each treat restores 4d4 +4 HP. Bought at Wishbone, by Krumgrum. Delicious Dust. A glittery orange powder in a small glass vial. Anything covered in this dust can be eaten as if it were food, without any ill-effects. Bought at Wishbone, by Krumgrum. Whaler's Whisky. A thick brown liquid with a very intense, spicy scent. Once consumed, the drinker can walk on water for 1 hour. Bought at Wishbone. Bloodstone Boots. A finely crafted, stylish pair of leather boots. Upon inspection, a small blade can be found hidden in the sole. Anyone looking for weapons must make a Perception check (DC 15) to spot the hidden blade. Bought at Wishbone, by Nyx. Diffident's Diary. A leather-bound book, dyed a dull pink, filled with pages of rough parchment. The book is held shut by a heart-shaped lock. Upon purchase, the user will be inspired to fill the pages with original poetry. In order to be confident enough to share these works, the user must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 13), and, if successful, can then read a single poem from the book. Anyone able to hear the poem must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 15) or be forced to retreat 35 ft. Bought at Wishbone, by Faetra. Teleportation Gourd. A bright orange gourd, apparently freshly harvested. Once per day the user may make a Dexterity check to throw the gourd. When the Gourd lands, the user and everything they are carrying is instantly teleported to the Gourd's location. 0: the gourd lands in a dangerous situation. 1-8: the gourd lands 30ft from the intended location. 9-12: the gourd lands 20ft from the intended location. 13-15: the gourd lands 10 ft from the intended location. 15-20: the gourd lands at the intended target. Bought at Wishbone, by Faetra. "Dobby's Vengeance" (Warhammer). A warhammer styled so that each end looks like an old-fashioned clothing iron. The user can take a bonus action and speak this item's command word. Once spoken, this item heats up to the point of being red hot. This effect lasts for one minute. Any creature hit by an attack from this weapon while it is heated takes an additional 1d8 fire damage. This feature can be used once per day. Bought at Wishbone, by Callus. Category:Plot